


【柏煦超】H.W.C

by dosure



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosure/pseuds/dosure
Relationships: 柏元大超, 煦超





	1. Chapter 1

胡先煦一直以为，他这样的男大学生永远也不会独自走进任何一家卖化妆品的店，而基于同样的原因，他的室友在女朋友生日前夕强行拉着他陪自己去给她买礼物。  
现在胡先煦站在店里，尴尬得要命，不过还好，要买东西的是他的室友，不是他——他的室友正被三个柜姐围着，其中一个人手里握着三支眉笔，一个人手背上用口红化了好几道红色的痕迹，另一个人拿了瓶香水准备试香，不远处还有一个，端着一盘眼影跃跃欲试，准备随时加入。  
胡先煦靠在旁边的一个化妆台上，抱着胳膊打量他们，想到自己高中时做的习题：在太阳系中，有八大行星绕着太阳运行，按着距太阳的距离排列，由近及远依次是：眉笔、眉笔、眉笔、口红、口红、口红、口红，还有眼影；如果把这些它们的运动近似为匀速圆周运动，那么它们绕太阳运行一周所用的时间最长的是……  
“抱歉，请让一下。”  
一个人打断了他的美妆物理练习。胡先煦下意识地道歉，看向声音的来源：“不好意思……”  
“没事儿。”突然出现在他身边的黑衣男人说。  
胡先煦乖乖让开，而这个人从他靠着的那张化妆台取了一片化妆棉，对着镜子抹抹自己的嘴。胡先煦没忍住盯着看了一会儿，化妆棉沾上了淡淡的粉色，身边的人伸出舌头，舔了一下嘴唇。他的嘴随即变得亮闪闪的，水润而温和的红色，但看起来好像会很快消失，于是他又垂眼，从兜里掏出一支唇膏，在上面轻巧地绕了一圈，然后才抬眼看镜子里的自己。  
他和胡先煦的目光在镜子里相遇。  
他意识到胡先煦在看，从镜子中移开目光，转过头，礼貌地冲胡先煦笑了一下。  
胡先煦尴尬起来，他盯得有点太久了。但是对方好像完全不介意，饶有兴趣地对胡先煦说：“不去跟朋友一起吗？”  
“他要买东西，我不买。”胡先煦立刻答。  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为我没有女朋友。”  
胡先煦这才后知后觉地意识到自己被套话了，同时他还意识到，对方是这家店的柜哥。  
但是这个人和他刻板印象中的柜哥不太一样，没有厚重的粉底，也没有浓重的眼影，身上挂一个插满了化妆刷的包，风风火火地对顾客说“哇这个很适合你哦”。他脸上十分干净，让人难以判断出是不是化了妆，整个人的状态很闲适，不慌不忙的，和一边卖力给他室友推荐口红的几个姐姐形成了鲜明对比。如果不是他穿着所有店员都穿的衣服，胡先煦可能会以为他像自己一样是个顾客。  
于是胡先煦问：“你怎么不去那边呢？”  
对方答：“那单生意太好做了，轮不到我去。”  
一问一答之间，两个人达成了共识——胡先煦的室友今天要成为这家店的大金主了，同时又产生了疑问：为什么这个人看不上这单大生意呢？  
胡先煦向对方投去疑惑的目光，而后者耸耸肩，非常坦诚地告诉胡先煦：“我是业绩第一名，她们只愿意把难搞的顾客交给我。”  
胡先煦啊了一声，心说原来如此。空气安静了几秒，对方问他：“是不是觉得挺无聊的？”  
胡先煦有点不好意思地点点头。  
“来，”业绩第一名说，“我带你去看香水吧，不过你千万别买啊，我们店里卖得很贵的。”  
胡先煦开始在心里嘀咕，这种人真的能卖出去东西吗。

他们顺着旋转楼梯走到二楼，一墙的香水瓶都摆在眼前。有一个正在试香的女孩捕捉到了他们，有点局促地举起手招了一下，胡先煦身边的人立马抱歉地对他点了一下头，快速走过去。  
胡先煦也点点头，跟在他身后慢慢遛过去。  
这个人走到顾客旁边，就突然换了一副面孔——他的笑容礼貌而毫不越界，因为个子高，听对方说话的时候会微微弯腰，听懂了要干什么，颔首，站直身子，伸手拿下那个女孩够不到的最上面一格的一瓶香水，帮她试香，露出两只酒窝。  
他怎么不这样冲我笑，胡先煦想，他是不是真的觉得我不会买。  
他走近两步，继续打量自己刚刚没注意到的一些东西，对方精心吹过的头发，身上淡淡的闻起来像是海风和橘子味道的香水，被塞在裤子后兜里的手机，还有胸前一枚小小的名牌，写着他的名字：张超。  
胡先煦抬头看这个人完全不会埋没在人群中的侧脸，怀疑这是个假名。  
他还没有看够这种像魔术一样的氛围，那个女孩就已经决定了要买那瓶香水。张超说了几句客套话，把她送去收银台，再转头看胡先煦的时候已经换了一副表情，有点求表扬的意思：“怎么样，我说了我是第一名吧，我都没说几句话。”  
胡先煦有一种自己被从“顾客”划成了“疑似朋友”的愉悦的错觉。因此，他放松了警惕，说出了心里话：“那是因为你长得好看。”

他随即意识到自己说了什么，整个人从头到脚都肉眼可见地变成红色，并不是真的有那么害羞，只是他真的太容易脸红了。  
而张超没有对他的脸红作出反应，自然又欣喜地沉浸在自己的世界里：“我知道啊。”  
不过，谢谢你，张超嘿嘿一笑，又说。

最后，胡先煦的室友带走了好几个袋子，而胡先煦带走了张超的谢礼，一支香水小样，不是那种柜姐为了让你关注他们的微信公众号或者注册会员而送的自制试管香水，而是有着一层半透明的包装纸、附赠一张明信片的精致小样。  
他还带走了自己主动追求来的战利品，张超的微信。  
他以为这个人的名字会叫“AAA、超”之类的，或者自己会在朋友圈看到这个人每天发三遍“无门槛护肤全场⑧折”，但是很可惜，什么都没有，所以他对张超的兴趣没法到此为止。  
张超就叫张超，他的朋友圈设置成所有朋友、全部时间可见，每周雷打不动发两到三个自己弹吉他唱歌的视频，全都是英文歌，自拍，先是调一下镜头，冲着镜头笑一下，特别好看，然后脸就隐藏在了镜头后面，屏幕里只有吉他和手。  
胡先煦躺在床上，塞着耳机听张超唱林肯公园，手机扔在一边。他有点好奇张超喷了什么香水，但张超就是不说，不提。胡先煦忍不住想，他这样真的会有业绩吗？  
他又想起张超弹起吉他之前冲着镜头笑起来的脸，腼腆，又有点狡黠。他想起来室友前几天跟他说，之前那个柜姐在好友圈发的广告太多，他把她删掉了。他还想起来他傻得要死地对张超说，因为你长得好看，张超眯起眼睛，露出一边酒窝，说，我知道啊。  
他有点懂了，怪不得是业绩第一名。

平安夜前两天，张超破天荒地发了一张宣传海报。  
胡先煦正在上大课，期末考试开卷那种，他上着课，一分钟之内刷三次朋友圈，然后就看见张超发的，红色，金色，标题写着"Christmas"的一张海报。  
胡先煦没看内容，但是他想，是不是终于要发广告了，太好了，他终于有理由把张超删了，他等这个理由很久了。张超经常大半夜发自己弹吉他的视频，就导致胡先煦熬夜看，这实在是太有害健康了。  
但是事情并不是他想的那样。  
胡先煦仔细阅读海报，发现是静安嘉里的圣诞集市宣传页，上面写着节目单之类的话，还有一些表演者的名字，但是都是英文名。张超把12月23号那一天的节目单转发到了朋友圈，发了个很嘚瑟的“～”。  
胡先煦研究了一会儿，觉得可能是张超要去表演的意思。  
其实他并不确定，无论是那一排陌生的英文名还是张超模棱两可的文案，但胡先煦还是看了看日历，23号，周三，下午没课，这不就是上天让他去的意思吗。  
他踢了踢坐在他前面的室友的凳子："下周三，晚课我不来，你帮我喊一下到，回来我还要看你画的重点。"

周三下午五点，胡先煦就开始坐在露天舞台下面的环形观众席上发呆。  
明天才是平安夜，这里没什么人气，观众稀稀落落的，表演的人也不太卖力，大多是站桩唱歌，整个场子都靠那一队热情洋溢的乐队成员敲着鼓撑起来。胡先煦百无聊赖地等了一会儿，除了All I Want for Christmas is You和Last Christmas就没听见别的歌，也到处都没有捕捉到他想看到的那把吉他。  
来都来了，他想，去转转吧。  
圣诞集市的内容千篇一律，热红酒，卡车上的冰淇淋铺子，毛线帽，耳环，可以在手里捧着的小吃，还有射击游戏。胡先煦遛了一圈，都不是很感兴趣。他想知道大家都来玩什么，于是搜寻了一圈，决定去聚集了最多人的那个小帐篷看看。  
他走近，发现这里并不是摊位或者游戏，而是为流浪狗募款的地方。  
可以领养，可以捐款，也可以什么都不做。胡先煦走进去，有几只小狗穿着印了志愿协会logo的衣服，冲他叫。他忍不住蹲下，看着它们，迟疑着伸出手，不知道能不能摸一下它们的头。  
“可以摸的。”有人对他说。  
胡先煦抬起头，看到一只被人抱着的、还没长大的比格犬，耷拉着脸，然后是那张总是在手机屏幕里冲着他笑的脸，背着那把他日思夜想的吉他。

“还可以抱一下。”张超说，开心地把小狗举起来，“我刚刚捐款的时候他们跟我说的。”  
胡先煦完全顾不上那些小狗了。“你、你记得我？”他结结巴巴地问。  
“当然，”张超回答，“你加过我微信的。”  
胡先煦脸红起来，有点窘迫。但是张超救了他，补充道：“而且我还给你了小样，我最喜欢的香水。”  
胡先煦完全不知道这个，他还没拆开过那支小样呢，但他露出一个克制不住的微笑。张超非常自然地对胡先煦说：“这么巧在这儿遇见了，能不能帮我拍张照片？”  
他稳稳地抱好怀里的小狗，从兜里掏出手机递给胡先煦，然后冲他露出笑容和两只酒窝。胡先煦手忙脚乱地接过来，在打开照相机之前看到张超捐款的界面还没关掉，上面是一个让他有点惊讶的大数字。  
拍完照，张超恋恋不舍地摸摸小狗的头，把它交给志愿者，低头给什么人发消息。胡先煦又去打量被洗得干干净净的流浪小狗们，张超突然在旁边问他：“明天才是平安夜，你怎么今天来逛？”  
“我明天有课，”胡先煦说，“你呢？”  
张超点点头：“我明天开始要出去旅游。”  
“圣诞节去旅游？”胡先煦问。  
“对，”张超还在发消息，“我男朋友在外企，明天开始要休假了，我们就可以一起去旅游。”  
胡先煦眨了眨眼睛，张口，顿了两秒才哦了一声，然后尴尬地没了下文。有一只小狗在他的脚边叫起来，他弯下腰，低头，摸了摸它。  
“本来他今天要来看我唱歌的，”张超继续说，“不过他临时接到通知说今晚要开个会，就不能来了，让我直接回家等他，其实他前两天一知道要开会就告诉我了，我可以取消表演，但是我还是挺想来的，哪怕自己唱也好嘛……”  
胡先煦机械地点头，中间的内容都听得不太真切，到最后只听见张超问：“你要来看我唱歌吗？”  
胡先煦想拒绝的，可惜他一开口就同意了。

四个小时过去，在第一次交换他们的名字和张超喝了半杯热红酒之后，胡先煦正式成为了张超的朋友，会被叫成“先煦”的那种朋友，一起分享超大份的薯条、以及会展示给对方自己家猫的照片和互相点评对方戴这顶帽子好不好看的那种朋友。  
胡先煦完全不后悔来这里看他唱歌，即使他只是在对方男朋友不在的时候作为plan b和他一起度过时间的那种朋友。  
晚上九点，终于轮到张超表演，他走上台，背着吉他，腼腆地冲着大家笑笑，点头，然后把吉他挂在身上。  
胡先煦坐在台下，使劲鼓掌，身边放着张超的吉他袋子和喝剩下一半的那杯酒，心想，拜托拜托，别唱All I want for Christmas is you。  
然后张超拨动琴弦，开始唱All I want for Christmas is you。

张超唱完，回到台下，两个人一起又听了大概五个人唱这首歌，今天的表演才终于告一段落。  
值得一提的是，胡先煦回学校的地铁也告一段落了。他倒是没想这么多，因为张超又拉着他去买了点东西，三支一模一样的棒棒糖，一杯热红酒，里面切了三片橙子，张超亲自监督那个店长给他煮的，最后倒在一个精致的透明玻璃杯里。  
张超端着它暖手，问胡先煦：“这么晚了，你怎么回去？”  
胡先煦这时才意识到地铁的事，打开打车软件，看看前面正在排队中的65个人，认真地思考自己能不能在平安夜之前走回学校。  
张超自然地凑过来看了一眼他的手机屏幕，说这样的话，我们捎你一程吧。

他们站在圣诞集市门口等张超的男朋友来。  
胡先煦叼着张超买的三根棒棒糖之一，看张超对着手机屏幕指指点点：“你看你看，这个是我今天加的负责领养流浪狗的志愿者的微信，她发照片说，这只小狗被领养了。”  
“真好。”胡先煦含着糖，含糊不清地赞成。  
张超又说，希望下次还能遇见这种活动。胡先煦想继续说点猫猫狗狗的事情，张超突然放下手机，“啊”了一声，看向前方。  
胡先煦随着他的目光，看见一个人朝他们走过来。这个人在各种蓬松又随意的棉袄羽绒服之间鹤立鸡群，西装外面套了一件裁剪合体的大衣，好像60年代好莱坞黑白电影里的男主角。张超在胡先煦身边雀跃着冲60年代的男主角挥手，后者也冲张超挥了一下。  
“我男朋友。”张超炫耀。  
胡先煦扯起嘴角：嗯嗯。  
张超的男朋友走近，胡先煦看到他脖子上挂了一条非常不搭调的灰色毛线围巾，一看就是手织的，还有点短，拙劣地绕着他的脖子。胡先煦没来得及编排这条围巾的来源，张超就在一边继续炫耀：“我织的。”  
胡先煦心说，我真是谢谢你给我分享这个甜蜜的消息啊。  
他看出两个人想拥抱一下，但是顾及自己在场，最后什么都没有干。张超笑得傻乎乎的，用肩膀撞了一下对方：“我给你买了热红酒。”  
对方脸上绽放出一个笑容，但是随即又露出欲言又止的表情看着张超。胡先煦立马想，如果自己不在场，这个人肯定要亲张超一口。因此他推断对方肯定有点恨自己，不过算了，反正一会儿张超拉出胡先煦来并告诉自己的男朋友“我们捎他一程吧”，他肯定会被恨得更厉害。  
反正都要被恨，要么不做，要么做绝，胡先煦立刻露出“哇你们好恩爱啊”的表情，一眨不眨地看着两个人，意思就是，别亲，千万别亲。  
但是显然他以小人之心度君子之腹了。张超的男朋友只是露出欲言又止的表情看着张超，说：“谢谢超，但是我是开车来接你的。”  
好傻，好尴尬，胡先煦想。  
张超为了避免尴尬，立马转头开始互相介绍：这是我朋友，先煦，这是我男朋友，柏栩栩，先煦回学校的末班地铁过了，我们捎他一程吧。  
于是现在，柏栩栩开车，张超坐在副驾，胡先煦和张超的吉他一起坐在后座，捧着那杯柏栩栩不能喝的热红酒。  
看起来暂时没人恨胡先煦，因为他差不多和吉他、红酒是一样的东西。他只好自己恨自己了。  
他以为他们就会这样一路到达目的地，但是中途张超看见一家面包店，便跟柏栩栩撒娇说自己想去买点来当早餐。柏栩栩立刻遵命，车停到路边，本来说要陪张超一起去，结果张超很有生活经验，义正言辞拒绝，说你在车上等着，不然一会儿被贴条了怎么办。  
胡先煦本来想说，我要端着酒，我也不陪你去了，后来发现他好像根本就没理由陪张超去。  
张超蹦蹦跳跳地跑了，留下柏栩栩和胡先煦在车上。短暂的尴尬沉默之后，胡先煦开口：“我把红酒的钱转你吧。”  
意料之内，柏栩栩没拒绝，只是问：“为什么不直接给超？”  
“他肯定不会要的。”胡先煦答。  
柏栩栩笑了一下，说也是，超就是这样。  
天哪，停止这样叫他吧，胡先煦心想，然后鬼使神差地说：“对，超超就是这样。”  
柏栩栩本来握着方向盘目视前方，听到胡先煦这么说，扭过头看了他一眼。  
胡先煦觉得自己可能是疯了。两个人的眼神短暂地交汇了一下，窗外的信号灯一直在闪，他们都看不清对方的表情。然后柏栩栩很大方地掏出手机，把二维码给胡先煦看，说那你就加我微信吧。  
胡先煦迅速低头，扫码。  
他的好友申请刚刚通过，张超就回来了，抱了一包吐司坐在副驾上。他左边和身后的两个人都表现出在玩手机的样子，好像刚刚什么都没有发生。不过确实什么也没有发生。

车停在学校门口，张超说下去送一下他，让柏栩栩在车里等着。胡先煦本来对“送”这个字抱有幻想，后来他发现张超的重点是，“下去”——他真的只是打开车门，下去，和胡先煦说，拜拜。  
胡先煦只好说，拜拜。  
“多亏了你，今天很开心，谢谢你，”张超又说，“下次有机会，你还要来看我唱歌啊！”  
胡先煦端着那杯已经凉了的酒使劲点头。  
张超又招了招手，就坐回了车里。胡先煦只好走了。他慢吞吞走进学校大门，忍不住回头，看了一眼他们的车。他们没有开走，但是胡先煦也看不清两个人在车里干什么。  
他又等了一会儿，车还是没有开走。有个保安在一边喊他，说这么晚了还不回宿舍，一会儿锁门了啊，快走快走。  
胡先煦本来想我行我素，锁门就锁门，也不是没翻过栏杆，但是他又想了想，还是乖乖地走了。他还是不太想知道那两个人到底在车里干什么。

他洗漱完毕，躺在床上，打开手机，已经快一点。他不想看张超的朋友圈，但是又想看，于是决定，那就看柏栩栩的吧。  
柏栩栩的朋友圈和张超一样，对所有朋友、全部时间可见，不过和张超不一样的是，他的话还挺多的。胡先煦大概翻了一遍，对柏栩栩的了解程度甚至很快超过了张超，连他什么时候被公司从北京调到上海又什么时候和张超开始同居都知道得一清二楚。这个人太坦诚了，但他没有不坦诚的理由，他去过的地方，做过的事，爱过的人，全都在闪闪发光，胡先煦觉得这样的生活不发出来给别人看看简直是一种浪费。  
抵制浪费，从我做起，胡先煦毫不心虚地保存了柏栩栩发的一张张超坐在沙发上弹吉他的照片。  
他从柏栩栩朋友圈退出去，最终还是忍不住打开张超的朋友圈，发现张超竟然发了个视频，就在一分钟之前。胡先煦的心砰砰直跳起来，打开视频，心说什么叫缘分天注定，这就叫缘分天注定——  
当然，这个视频没什么特别的，只是弹吉他而已，而且前奏响起的第一秒，胡先煦就知道张超又在表演All I want for Christmas is you了。几个小时前，他大概听过十个人唱这首歌，包括张超在内。  
但是他还是继续看下去了。  
因为这个视频不是自拍，是他拍。也就是说，这个视频根本就不是给他看的，是给没听过张超唱这首歌的人看的。也就是说，这首歌是专门唱给错过了今晚的人的。也就是说，是给柏栩栩的。很容易想到，这个视频也是柏栩栩拍的。  
胡先煦静静地看完，退出来，发现柏栩栩给张超点了个赞。  
他想了想，也点了一个。


	2. Chapter 2

从圣诞节一直到元旦，胡先煦虽然人在上海，却结结实实来了一场济州岛之旅。  
这多亏了张超和柏栩栩，不厌其烦地向世界展示他们的旅行日记。胡先煦心想，柏栩栩可能已经因为发太多秀恩爱的朋友圈而被很多朋友屏蔽了，反正如果不是因为自己喜欢他男朋友的话，自己肯定会把他屏蔽的。  
他现在知道很多关于济州岛的事——他知道那里的冬天下雪，但是其实没有那么冷。那里的酒店有朝海的露天吧台，如果你想的话可以去舞台上弹着吉他唱歌。他知道水族馆里有巨大的鲨鱼，泰迪熊博物馆里拍过一部韩剧，岛上卖柑橘味的白巧克力，有国际驾照的人可以租一辆车环岛。他知道跨年那天的日出很美，美到赖床大王张超为了看这场日出，一晚上没有睡觉。  
他还知道，自己没戏。

二月份，胡先煦去了张超工作的地方。  
他面对欣喜地招呼他的张超，不好意思地避开他的眼睛，说想给妈妈买瓶香水。这是真话，但是张超说，跟你说了我们这里卖得很贵的，你怎么还来找我买。  
胡先煦看着一脸认真的张超，非常尴尬地避开他的眼睛，但是张超又说没关系，我有员工折扣，你跟着我来就行。  
他们结完账，胡先煦从张超手里接过袋子，有点害羞地避开他的眼睛，说谢谢。  
张超问他：“你来这儿是不是还有别的事？”  
“没，没啊，”胡先煦结巴起来，“什么事？”  
“比如说，”张超想了想，道，“你是不是看上我们店里的谁了？”  
胡先煦疯狂的心跳让他不得不再次避开张超的眼睛，整个人红得像玻璃窗户上贴的新年窗花：“我……”  
张超笑笑，指了指离大门处不远的一个女孩：“是她吗？你一跟我说话，眼神就往那边瞟。”  
这下胡先煦除了说是，没有别的选择。  
张超热情地把那个女孩的微信推给了他。胡先煦本来想跟她说明这是个误会，大家就当无事发生过，但是没想到她上来就提出一个让胡先煦无法进行下一步行动的问题：“你是不是在追张超呢？”  
胡先煦打字，删掉，打字，又删掉，反反复复三五次，对方大概是看“正在输入中”几个字看烦了，又给他发：你知道我怎么知道的吗，因为张超现在的男朋友就是这样来我们店里找他的。  
胡先煦又开始打字，删掉，打字，又删掉。对方可能已经对他回消息这件事不抱希望，开始单方面输出：他俩就是去年这个时候认识的，听说是一见钟情，还是双向的。  
胡先煦心说真是谢谢你告诉我这个甜蜜的消息啊。  
那个女孩又讲了几件事，比如说，张超男朋友是去年圣诞节来这里给同事买礼物的时候遇见张超的，最后他买的东西让张超在店里蝉联业绩冠军到第二年；比如说，张超每天从家带中饭来，饭都是张超男朋友做的；比如说张超其实家里特别有钱，他来做这份工作只是为了消遣。  
这些美好故事的前缀都是“听说”，让它们看起来更像是虚构的，可惜以胡先煦的真实经验来看，它们应该是真的。  
女孩把自己知道的关于张超的八卦都搜肠刮肚分享给了胡先煦，胡先煦真诚地向她道谢，但是忍不住想，未来的某一天自己会成为她口中怎样的故事，比如“一个明明知道没可能还绞尽脑汁追他的小男生”。  
听起来怪可怜的。

过了两天，张超来问胡先煦，和这个女生进展如何。胡先煦趴在床上给他打字：没成，她有男朋友了。  
张超发了一个“啊”过来，然后是：没关系的，如果你看上我们店里别的谁，我还可以给你介绍。  
不用了，胡先煦发过去。过了一会儿，他又忍不住加了一句，我的心已经死了。  
他特意在“我的心已经死了”这几个字后面加了个句号，以表现自己并不是在发表非主流言论，同时不是在开玩笑，但是也不是认真地在谈论这件事。总而言之，有点认真，又有点自嘲。他非常希望张超能get到自己的意思。  
张超回他：就这点儿小事，不要气馁，还会有机会的！加油！耶耶！

三月份，胡先煦找了一份实习。  
公司离张超上班的地方一个路口远。上海六千平方公里，如果你不想遇到一个人，可以一辈子不遇到；如果你想遇到一个人，可以每天都遇到。如果你想遇到一个人，但是他不想遇到你，那你们能不能遇到还是看运气吧。  
张超不是不想遇到胡先煦，而是他压根儿就不知道胡先煦想遇到他；而且，他不需要遇到任何人，因为在无数和胡先煦一样的人出去觅食的午餐时间，张超一般都坐在休息室，吃自己从家带来的午餐。  
胡先煦倒是遇见过柏栩栩。  
如果你不想遇到一个人，他也不想遇到你，那你们就是会遇到。这就是墨菲定律，还是墨菲定律的的平方。  
对于二十岁的实习生和四十岁的高层，工作日的午餐更像是一种社交活动，吐槽期末考试和拜访客户都可以归入其中。胡先煦就是在某个心不在焉地边走边听隔壁桌实习生讲自己的王者荣耀战绩的中午遇见的柏栩栩。二十度的天气，柏栩栩还是穿着西装，上半张脸是认真思考的表情，下半张脸在微笑，和几个跟他看起来差不多的人站在一起聊天。如果不是胡先煦喜欢这个人的男朋友，可能在他眼里这几个人除了领带颜色并无差别。  
他们在同一个红绿灯下相遇，显然都认出了彼此，但是也都没有想好要不要说句话。可惜这个红灯实在是太长了，胡先煦真的不理解，怎么会有人行道的红灯有六十秒那么长，而且更可怕的是它从六十秒开始倒计时，意思就是告诉所有等红绿灯的人：看好了，你还要再等六十秒哦。  
于是柏栩栩打破了沉默，对胡先煦微微点头：“先煦。”  
胡先煦心想，如果不是因为自己喜欢他男朋友，柏栩栩肯定不会记得他的名字。  
他也冲柏栩栩点点头。  
“在附近上班？”  
“嗯，实习。”  
红灯居然还有五十秒。于是胡先煦只好礼尚往来：“去对面吃饭？”  
“和同事有事要聊。”  
胡先煦觉得他们对话之间的间隔已经出奇尴尬了，但是红灯还有四十秒，柏栩栩继续说：“实习，还住在学校吗？”  
“对，通勤挺久的。”  
“超也在这附近上班，你有空可以找他一起吃饭。”柏栩栩说。  
胡先煦克制住自己翻白眼的欲望，心说来了来了。他不知道柏栩栩什么意思，但是他不管。“超超不是都自己带中饭来吗？”他说。  
“他偶尔想跑出去吃点垃圾食品，”柏栩栩笑笑，“得监督他。”  
“你怎么不去？”  
“我每天给他做饭，尽力了。”  
该死的红灯终于跳成绿色，人流推着胡先煦和柏栩栩渐渐分开，很快就看不到彼此的影子。胡先煦的朋友问他：“这谁啊？你朋友？”  
“认识而已。”胡先煦说。他猜柏栩栩那边也发生了一样的对话。

四月份，柏栩栩的朋友圈不再出现张超，胡先煦想大概是因为他去美国了。  
他发一些工作的东西，有一篇有定位，在洛杉矶，看起来要常驻，同时胡先煦再也没有在上海遇见过他。  
胡先煦有过一点点邪恶的想法，比如他们会不会因为异国而分手。不过柏栩栩朋友圈里所有关于张超的东西都没有删掉，胡先煦还是倾向于他们没有这么做。至于张超，没什么参考价值，他还是一如既往地发自己弹吉他，反正不管发生什么，哪怕明天加州独立了，张超也会发自己弹吉他。  
但是月底的一天，胡先煦在那个长得离谱的红绿灯下遇到了张超。  
张超还和他们第一次遇见的时候一模一样。黑色衣服，高挑，闲适，干净的妆容，不会被埋没的侧脸，一个人。而且他很快地在人潮中捕捉到一直盯着他的胡先煦，并且冲他笑了一下。  
胡先煦悄悄瞥向红灯倒计时，心说太好了，还有六十秒。  
“先煦！”张超说，“你在附近上班吗？”  
“是啊，我实习。”  
“实习？那你还住在学校吗？”  
“嗯，不过来这里挺快的，不麻烦。”  
“那挺好的，中午自己去吃饭吗？”  
“是，”胡先煦大言不惭地说，假装玩手机，实则给自己的饭搭子发微信：今天别带我了，然后又对张超说，“你也是吗？”  
“是。”张超点点头。  
“那要不一起吧。”胡先煦说，心里想起柏栩栩曾经对他说“你有空可以找他一起吃饭”。这没毛病。  
“好啊。”张超欣然答应。  
六十秒很快过去，红灯变成绿色，两个人被人流推着走到一起。胡先煦无意地挑起话题：“不过，你以前不都是自己带午饭来吗？”  
“现在不带了。”张超说，“只能吃垃圾食品了。”  
“为什么？”  
“没人给我做饭，”张超又说，“我分手了。”


	3. Chapter 3

五月，胡先煦和张超每天一起吃午饭，偶尔一起吃晚饭，还一起吃过两次早饭。

六月，暑假来了。胡先煦告诉爸妈这个假期他要留在上海继续实习，然后搬进了张超的家。  
一开始他以为这套房子是柏栩栩的，后来以为房子是张超的，最后张超告诉他，房子是他们两个合租的，张超付全部钱给房东，柏栩栩付一半钱给张超，帐算得非常明白的室友关系。现在，介于胡先煦还是学生，同时是张超的男朋友，张超决定暂时不收他房租。  
某个晚上胡先煦把张超抵在门上吻的时候，突发奇想，决定说一点可以增加情趣的话，就说你看这样像不像你在包养我？  
像吗？张超一边回吻一边问，同时手上还有闲工夫摸了摸胡先煦的下身：如果你觉得这样有辱你的自尊，要么你从明天开始把房租交给我吧。  
胡先煦于是立马开始做一些能分散张超注意力的事。

他也有在努力对这个家做贡献，比如担负起采购和做饭的重任，同时充当张超的人肉闹钟，每天早上不厌其烦地去张超床上骚扰他，必要的时候一整晚不回自己房间。。  
“你说我们需要一人住一间吗？”胡先煦又一次留宿到张超床上时问他。  
“为什么不需要。”张超用胳膊挡着眼睛，以免自己被胡先煦刚刚拉开的窗帘外的阳光劝退。  
“但是，”胡先煦说，不老实地去亲他，手在他身上摸来摸去，“明明我们两个睡一张床就行了。”  
“我有钱，”张超回答他，“我就是想住大房子。再说了，按照你昨天晚上那个搞法，明明家里只要一张沙发就够了。哎你轻点儿，腰疼。”  
“那床还是要一张的。”胡先煦说，把张超拉过来，抱他，“明天你去我房间睡好不好。”  
张超睡眼惺忪点点头，嘟囔说你这不是玩得挺开心的吗。

七月，胡先煦终于拿到考了两个假期的驾照。  
他觉得自己能开车带张超出门是一件意义非凡的事情，今天的他不是十九岁零十一个月的胡先煦，而是开车带张超去超市采购的胡先煦。在张超身边，他感觉长大变成了一件很容易衡量的事，比如说加油卡里的数字每下降一点，他就长大一点。

八月，胡先煦终于二十岁了。  
过完生日的第一个周末，他想让张超陪他去蹦迪。张超一开始有点勉强，说自己心脏不太好，怕蹦不起来，扫兴；胡先煦一听很是担心，说那还是别去了，换个活动，结果张超反而又心动起来。  
两个人你来我往纠结了半天，还是去了，并且约定，要在十二点之前离开。  
结果真的蹦起来，只需要两杯酒就能把张超从十二点离开的灰姑娘变成深夜高歌let it go的冰雪女王。一点钟的时候，胡先煦强行把跟着DJ甩头的张超拖出去：“不是说了十二点就走吗！”  
张超说不走不走，还没玩够！  
胡先煦说你心脏不好吗，别了，快跟我回家。说完他低头摸了摸张超的胸口，本来只是很严肃地关心他一下，结果张超在大庭广众之下一把把胡先煦的头揽到自己胸前：“你听！它跳得好好的！”  
胡先煦冷不丁撞上张超。张超穿着V领T恤，因为刚才一直在蹦蹦跳跳的缘故整个人比夏天的夜晚还热上几分，身上有他和胡先煦最喜欢的香水的味道，兴奋地把胡先煦的头发揉成一团杂草。

十分钟之后，胡先煦把张超压在走廊的墙上亲，一只手搂在他背后防止他磕到自己，一只手在他身上作乱。张超边喘边说，先煦，我们回家做，好不好。  
胡先煦说，你忍得住吗？  
他们最后在选择去车里。胡先煦本来说好自己不喝酒，让张超随便喝，这样至少有一个人能开车回家，但是张超吻他吻得太过，胡先煦也被搞得满身酒气，开车就别想了。他们又闹得太厉害，张超的衣服被扯得松松垮垮，怎么整理都会露出一边肩膀，整个人看起来就一副被搞过了头的样子，甚至没法走路回家。  
三点，胡先煦终于把车里的东西规整好，两个人的T恤都扔在地上，张超喝了一半的啤酒罐被小心地摆好确保不会洒出来，刚刚拿来擦东西的纸巾堆在一角。他又给两个人盖上一件自己放在后座的外套，准备睡觉，张超却又精神起来，胳膊压在他身上：“先煦，你别睡了，我们聊天吧。”  
“你不要这么喜欢熬夜，”胡先煦忍不住说，“真的对身体不好，再熬都几点了，要通宵的。”  
“没关系，”张超说，“我给自己每年定了一次通宵额度，今年的还没用，我今天用掉好了。”  
“可是你不是跨年的时候通宵了吗？”胡先煦问。  
他突然意识到自己说错话了。还好，张超真的喝多了，完全不在意胡先煦是怎么知道这件事的，撒娇一样凑过来吻他：“那次算去年嘛。”  
胡先煦借坡下驴，也回吻，说那行，陪你。  
张超吻得渴了，跟胡先煦抱怨，又去喝那半罐没喝完的啤酒。胡先煦说这个东西越喝越渴，别喝了，我们去便利店买瓶水好了。  
结果两个人都不愿意从车里出去。于是张超提议，要么我们玩真心话大冒险吧，输的人就去买。  
一局定胜负，三局两胜，五局三胜，全是张超输。胡先煦都开始怜爱他了，心说如果张超真的愿意去买水，那还是心疼他一下，自己去买好了。  
但是张超开始耍赖：“我选真心话。”  
“你耍赖！”胡先煦抗议，“我们说好的！”  
“我知道啊。”张超说。  
他仍然和胡先煦第一次见到他的时候一模一样，那时胡先煦说，因为你长得好看，张超说，我知道啊，而胡先煦感觉自己从未如此喜欢一个人，二十岁喜欢这个人，四十岁也会喜欢这个人，一辈子都会喜欢这个人。  
他们又开始深吻。直到张超实在渴得受不了，松开胡先煦，不停地舔嘴唇，想撒个娇让胡先煦去买水，胡先煦却说：“那我问了？”  
“问什么？”  
“真心话。”  
“那好吧，你问。”张超继续舔嘴唇。  
“柏栩栩为什么要跟你分手？”胡先煦问。

张超睁大眼睛看着胡先煦，仿佛他说了什么非常不可理喻的话。  
老实说，确实有那么一点不可理喻，胡先煦自己都这么觉得。不过他不是在乎张超的前男友，他是在为张超打抱不平。柏栩栩那么爱张超，凭什么为了去美国就和张超分手？如果是他，哪怕明天要去火星上班他也不和张超分手，只要银河系还存在他就不会和张超分手。  
“你知道吗，”张超打断胡先煦对关于宇宙大爆炸的畅想，“ 你每呼吸一次，世界上就有一个人分手。”  
“真的？”胡先煦咋舌，心想这个数据好可怕。  
“我编的。”张超说，“还有，世界上每年有很多很多人因为缺水死掉，这个不是我编的，因为你要是不去买水，我就是下一个。”  
胡先煦乖乖穿上衣服出去买水。  
他再也没跟张超提起过柏栩栩的事情。胡先煦二十岁，在他的世界里分手的重要性略高于宇宙大爆炸；张超三十二岁，在他的世界里分手的平常程度约等于呼吸；而柏栩栩四十岁，比胡先煦大二十岁，或者说，大一倍——也就是说他去过的地方，做过的事，爱过的人，都是胡先煦的一倍。  
这就是措辞的魅力。说到四十岁，胡先煦会觉得好远；说到比他大二十岁，胡先煦会觉得遥不可及；而说到他二十岁，四十岁是他的一倍，胡先煦会忍不住想到，那个人像自己一样大的时候，自己只是一个襁褓里的婴儿。他的宇宙大爆炸，于柏栩栩而言只是圣莫妮卡的一缕海风罢了。

九月，胡先煦开始畅想，十一假期要和张超去哪里旅游。  
国内不行，人太多；国外要签证的不行，太麻烦；不要签证的地方里，济州岛不行。七天时间很有限，九月第一个周末，两个人窝在沙发上玩手机，胡先煦就开始安排计划：“超超，国庆我们出去玩吧。”  
张超欣然答应：“去哪儿？”  
“先看你时间，我再看机票，”胡先煦说，“你有安排吗？”  
“有，1号我有事。”张超说。  
胡先煦没多想，便说那就2号以后吧。他继续看机票，一边看一边顺口问张超：“你要去干嘛？要我陪你去吗？”  
“都行，”张超回答，“柏栩栩回国，在上海呆两天，我要去机场接他。”  
胡先煦的手机一下掉在地上。  
张超非常奇怪地看了他一眼，好像不知道他为什么会这样。他的腿还搭在胡先煦身上，看起来非常爱胡先煦，不仅是看起来，胡先煦紧急在脑海里过了一遍他们在一起以来发生过的所有事，得出结论，张超确实非常爱他。  
而柏栩栩，完全消失在了他的生活里。好友圈除外。  
这样一来，胡先煦觉得自己好像才是那个不太正常的人。他扶住张超的腰保持平衡，俯身去把手机捡起来，纠结了一下，最终凑过去吻了一下张超：“行，我同意。”  
“弟弟，我没有征求你同意啊，”张超说，刮了刮胡先煦的鼻子，“看事情不要这么狭隘。我就问你去不去，如果你去，你可以帮我开车，去浦东来回要两个小时呢。”  
胡先煦感觉自己作为男朋友的权威有点受到挑战，但是在他能选择的选项里，他还是坚定地做出了选择：“我去。”

从机场回来的路上，张超把车让给胡先煦开。  
副驾的张超和后座的柏栩栩非常自然地聊天，有说有笑，而且笑得非常真挚。胡先煦则像一个蹩脚的侦探，一边开车一边竖起耳朵听，手心都出汗了，也没捕捉到一点有问题的地方。  
唯一的问题就是，他们聊的话题胡先煦插不进去话——北京，洛杉矶，胡先煦没去过的街道和没见过的人。柏栩栩除了是张超的前男友，还是曾经的室友，现在的朋友，永远的老乡，而胡先煦目前的唯一身份是张超的现男友，现室友，哦，或许还有司机。他其实可以插入诸如飞机餐难吃之类的话题，但是他的注意力必须全部集中在导航和路标上，他还是第一次在这条路上开车。  
张超早就非常坦诚地告诉了胡先煦柏栩栩的日程安排：柏栩栩要回上海处理工作上的事情，待两天就回北京家里，然后直接从北京回洛杉矶，所以在上海度过的唯一一晚，如果可以的话，为了方便，是否可以在张超和胡先煦家里住一晚。  
这次张超是在征求胡先煦的意见，只是不是征求张超的男朋友胡先煦的意见，而是征求张超的室友胡先煦的意见。  
而胡先煦为了表达自己的大度，表示不管是作为室友还是男朋友，他都同意。  
他做好了这会是非常尴尬的一晚上的准备，但是事实证明，只要他不主动跟柏栩栩说话，根本就没什么尴尬的。张超和柏栩栩说话的方式让他好几次怀疑过自己是不是身处什么平行世界，张超根本就没和柏栩栩谈过恋爱——但是不对啊，他躺在张超床上，忍不住打开柏栩栩的朋友圈翻阅，那些让他血压飙升的朋友圈甚至都没被删掉，全都好端端地在那里。  
张超走过来，问他：“你看什么呢？”  
“什么都没有。”胡先煦把手机扔到一边。  
“我都看见了，”张超一边说一边擦头发，“你又不是第一次看了。”  
胡先煦认命地把手机捞回来，鼓起勇气问了张超一个问题：“你说他为什么不删呢？”  
“因为他知道，”张超说着，坐到胡先煦身边，“会有你这样的人没事儿就看看。”  
胡先煦愧疚起来，虽然张超没有谴责他的意思，但是好像他很斤斤计较一样。他回忆起一个小时前发生在他和柏栩栩之间的唯一一段对话，同时也是今晚最尴尬的一段对话。  
张超：先煦，他在沙发上凑合一晚就行。  
柏栩栩：嗯，你们去睡吧。  
胡先煦：那怎么行，柏老师是我们的客人，怎么能睡沙发，你要是不嫌弃，你去我的房间睡吧，我和超超今晚挤一挤就行。  
张超：呃。  
柏栩栩：怎么会嫌弃呢，谢谢先煦，我坐了一天飞机还是挺累的。

胡先煦实在不忍心再回想，又把手机扔到一边，冲张超张开双臂：“好吧我不看了，那你过来，让我看你。”  
今晚他提的要求，张超都答应了，尽管有些要求确实有些过分，或者说有些羞耻。胡先煦觉得，只要他爱张超，张超爱他，世界上就没有什么可怕的事。现在就是这样。

这一年的圣诞节，张超仍然去静安嘉里表演，但是这次拍到了平安夜下午，胡先煦下午请了假，等张超表演完两个人要一起去吃大餐。  
他们去吃烤肉，张超迷上了现切的烤菠萝，恨不得让那个举着架子给顾客切菠萝的店员一晚上都坐在自己和胡先煦旁边，每次那个人走了，都支着下巴，望眼欲穿地等他回来。胡先煦看了觉得好笑，边说：“超超，你要是喜欢吃，我们不如往家里买个烤架什么的，以后我们自己烤。”  
“不用了先煦，”张超说，“我正想跟你说，最近家里不要添东西了。我准备回家，回北京。”  
“回北京？”胡先煦顺口问，“行啊，你什么时候回去，元旦吗？那你还回来吗，没多久就春节了……”  
“春节回去，”张超打断他，“然后我就不回来了。”  
“什么？”胡先煦以为自己听错了。  
“就不回上海了。”张超说  
“为什么？”胡先煦立刻问。  
他只是下意识的反应，并没有认真追究的意思，他甚至还没有反应过来张超在说什么。但是张超立刻把回北京的原因一条一条摊在他面前：他已经来上海好几年，该体验的该玩的都玩过，还是觉得喜欢北京，喜欢家里；除此之外，家里有生意要让他打理，过完春节，明年春天他就三十三岁，爸爸也退休了，想去家里陪着父母……  
胡先煦意识到，张超真的是要回北京。不回来了。  
他说话的方式和内容好像都没有可以反驳的理由。  
但是他没提到他和胡先煦的事情，于是胡先煦虽然处在震惊之中，还是试探着问：“那我们……”  
“要不然我们分手吧。”张超说。  
胡先煦张大了嘴，整个世界好像都在这一刻停止。为什么？  
“为什么？”他又问，“你……你是不是不爱我了？”  
他觉得自己傻透了，傻，幼稚，庸俗，歇斯底里。但是他忍不住。  
“不是，”张超摇摇头，“先煦，我……”  
“可是你爱我，我也爱你，那我们为什么要分手？”胡先煦又开始质问他。这句话比刚刚那句还要狗血，但是他想一辈子喜欢的人对他说分手，他有权变傻，变幼稚，变得庸俗和歇斯底里。他二十岁，他有权把世界上一切的因果都归在爱上。  
“因为我不想让你不喜欢我。”张超冲他笑笑，有点不好意思。  
“不可能，我不可能不喜欢你。”胡先煦根本就没把张超的话完就开始反驳。  
“先煦，”张超说，“我不想要我们异地，然后有一天你觉得我无聊，或者觉得听不懂我说的话，跟我恋爱很累，然后就不喜欢我了。要是现在分手，你能不能只不喜欢分手，不要不喜欢我？”

胡先煦被他的话钉在原地。  
张超和他的吉他并排坐在一起，交叉腿，黑色羽绒服盖在膝盖上，头顶的灯光把他的脸镀上一层柔软的颜色，他冲胡先煦露出有点腼腆的笑容。胡先煦明白他的意思，因为他不可能不喜欢张超，至少现在，看着他这样坐在自己面前，他不可能不喜欢张超。  
但是胡先煦忍不住要说负隅顽抗的话，因为他不可能不喜欢张超。  
“我不想跟你分手，我不分手。”他说，感觉自己的一切根本不受理智控制，一个家里的理智总值应该是恒定的，张超现在理智过头，所以胡先煦的理智只能变成负值。  
“你为什么要像柏栩栩抛弃你一样抛弃我？”他问张超。  
胡先煦讨厌自己总是想起柏栩栩。但是这不能怪他，他太年轻了，让他往前看，他什么都看不见，只能往回看。胡先煦最多想到，张超在这里卖一辈子香水，自己从实习生变成正式工，然后有一天，大概两百年后，两个人攒的钱足以把现在住的这套房买下来。然后呢？然后有一天胡先煦可能会变成柏栩栩那样的人，但是他暂时还没想到这么远。  
而张超用久违的、代表他不知道对方在说什么的眼神看着胡先煦，说：“当时分手是我提的，他答应了。”

真正分手之后，胡先煦才觉得，和平分手是一件百利无一害的事情。  
他们跨年去了迪士尼，一起吃了散伙饭，一起在家里度过最后一晚，胡先煦帮张超把家里的东西搬到搬家公司的车上，张超帮他挑了一间便宜又位置好的新房子，送给胡先煦一些家具，新买的电热毯，用了三分之一的洗发露，还有双十一的时候囤了太多的卫生纸。张超还送给胡先煦两瓶香水，一瓶是店里最贵的，一瓶是他最开始送给胡先煦的那瓶小样的正装。最后是胡先煦开车送他去的机场。  
张超回到北京，给胡先煦道平安，拍给他自己房间的照片，说有空来北京找他玩。胡先煦也回，等你再来上海，来找我。  
胡先煦在朋友圈发过一些关于张超的东西，他弹吉他的背影，他喜欢的歌，圣诞节两个人抱着吉他的合照。他没有把它们删掉。  
这样的结局确实比有一天他觉得这个曾经想要爱一辈子的人无趣、惹人生厌，和他同床异梦，然后把所有的共同财产撕裂，所有的回忆删除，恨透了彼此再死生不复相见好得多。他只是不喜欢分手，他仍然喜欢张超。

第三年的平安夜，胡先煦已经从实习生变成正式员工。他一个人去圣诞集市，连续三年给流浪小狗捐款，观看十个不同的人弹唱All I want for Christmas is you，最后买一杯煮了橙子片进去的热红酒，走路回家。  
还差几分钟十二点，胡先煦终于躺在家里的床上。他在朋友圈点了几个赞，仍然在工作的人，拍漂亮照片的女孩子，情侣甜蜜的合影，还有一个在朋友圈发自己吉他弹唱All I want for Christmas is you的人。  
他睡下之后，没多久又醒了，躺在床上发了半天呆，最终插上耳机，又听了一遍今晚听过十一遍的那首歌。然后他打开一个人的聊天窗口，往上翻了翻。他们的上一次聊天是8月17日，对方说，“先煦，生日快乐~”。胡先煦说，“谢谢啦”。再上一次是3月2日，胡先煦说，“超超生日快乐！”，对方说，“谢谢~”。  
胡先煦于是发：想你了。祝你圣诞快乐哦。

第二天他醒来，看见张超在两点钟回复他：也祝你圣诞快乐！  
胡先煦想了想，下个节日就是元旦了，元旦之后就是春节了，这么一看他们说话的机会还怪密集的。  
他习惯性地打开张超的朋友圈，发现就在昨天晚上，张超回复完他的消息之后，久违地发了一条非吉他弹唱视频的朋友圈。  
“今年想去个去过的地方跨年”，张超说。  
他发现柏栩栩给张超点了个赞。  
他想了想，也点了一个。


	4. 番外1/柏元大超

张超送走胡先煦，坐回车里。正在看手机的柏栩栩把手机放下，看向他：“去哪儿？还是直接回家？”  
“直接回家吧，”张超说，“这都好晚了……哎，等一下，家里没有湿巾了，得去买点，你说现在超市还开着门吗？”  
“去接你之前我买过了，”柏栩栩冲车后座指指，“放在后面。”  
张超心花怒放，趁柏栩栩不注意在他脸颊上亲了一下，冲他嘿嘿一笑。柏栩栩也冲他笑，一只手扶着方向盘一只手调导航：“走吧，回家。”  
“我给你买了棒棒糖。”张超说着，从兜里掏出糖，一只剥掉糖纸塞进自己嘴里，冲柏栩栩挥了挥另一只。  
可是我没法吃呀，柏栩栩发动车子，两只手都握着方向盘，遗憾地冲张超耸肩。张超就说，那你叼着不就行了。  
“我想跟你说话。”柏栩栩说。  
张超露出那种拿你没办法的开心的笑，还是把糖纸剥开，糖塞进柏栩栩嘴里，含糊不清地说：那就你负责开车，我负责喂你。

他们到楼下，停好车，张超背着吉他叼着糖走在前面，手里勾着家门钥匙，柏栩栩跟在他身后，拎着超市购物袋和张超买的早餐面包，手里捧着一个圣诞树形状的巧克力礼盒。两个人一边开门，一边聊今天晚上的事情：今天给流浪小狗捐了款，吃了薯条和热红酒，还试了几顶很有圣诞气氛的毛线帽子——试得他很生气，为什么帽子不能做大点的尺寸；然后就是唱歌，今晚有至少十个人唱他选的这首歌，但是显而易见，他唱得最好，弹得也最好。  
总而言之，一切都很好，要是柏栩栩在就更好了。  
“下次我肯定会来的，”柏栩栩说，坐在沙发上，“下次我陪你去唱好不好，今天有双人组合唱歌吗？如果没有，那我们两个就是第一个。”  
“你唱玛丽亚凯莉吗？”张超想了想，笑得靠在柏栩栩身上。  
你怎么知道我不行，柏栩栩认真地说，我可以教你英语，你教我弹吉他。  
于是张超伸长胳膊去够自己的吉他，兴致很高地说好啊，那我弹给你看。  
柏栩栩本来坐在沙发的另一边，饶有兴趣地偏着头看张超弹，但是听了几句之后，跳下沙发，盘腿坐到了地毯上，举起手机对着张超。  
张超停下，扫了下弦：“干嘛？”  
柏栩栩从手机屏幕后面探出头看张超：“我来录你弹吉他。”  
张超说那你等下。他在沙发上正襟危坐，理理头发，然后打开一边的落地灯，靠得离它近一点，确保光线让他连影子都很好看，然后才满意地冲柏栩栩露出笑容：“开始吧。”  
柏栩栩早就按下录像键，只是在把视频传给张超的时候剪掉了开头的部分，悄悄把张超说“开始吧”三个字前面那一段留在自己的手机里。

张超弹完了，捣鼓柏栩栩拍的视频发朋友圈，柏栩栩坐回沙发上，随便拨弄张超的宝贝吉他的弦：“也不是很难嘛。”  
张超把腿搭在柏栩栩身上，冲他撒娇：“你快去点赞，点赞完我就教你弹。”  
柏栩栩一只手搂好吉他，另一只手毫不犹豫地在手机上按了两下，把屏幕展示给张超。张超开心起来，手撑着沙发背从自己占据的那一边挪到柏栩栩另一边，吉他被他夺过来拿到自己手里，而柏栩栩怀里搂的人变成了他。  
两个人这样叠在一起当然完全没法好好学吉他。  
六根琴弦还没讲清楚，张超就开始找柏栩栩讨学费。柏栩栩明白他的意思，但是故意不解风情，一面答应一面从旁边捞来他带回来的圣诞树巧克力礼盒，打开，整个树被撑开，方形巧克力哗哗啦啦洒下来，有的落在树干上有的滚到地毯上，色彩斑斓的包装纸看起来像一盏盏彩灯。  
张超拿来一块，撕开包装塞进嘴里，然后试图蓄力把包装纸扔进不远处的垃圾桶里。但是它实在太轻，飘扬了半天只是可怜地落在地板上。张超也不去管它，看向柏栩栩：“我不想要这个。”  
柏栩栩明知故问：“你要什么？”  
张超不回答，叉开腿坐在柏栩栩身上热烈地吻他。  
柏栩栩一边回吻，一边轻轻把张超的吉他放到一边，让它稳稳地靠着他们的沙发。

张超吻了一会儿就试图去脱自己的高领毛衣，柏栩栩搂着他的腰拦了他一下，问他冷不冷。张超才不管，三下五除二脱掉，迫不及待地在柏栩栩身上乱摸：“一会儿就不冷了。”  
柏栩栩只脱了大衣，一套西装还规整地穿在身上。张超两只手顺着柏栩栩的西装领探进去，隔着衬衣扶住他的腰，丝毫没有帮柏栩栩解开扣子的意思，就这样双腿大开在柏栩栩身上乱蹭。  
成，柏栩栩想，得穿着衣服操他了。  
他们一起玩的时候，往往张超是带柏栩栩开始，但最后柏栩栩玩得更疯。他一边回应张超，熟练地和他舌吻，一边托着张超的大腿把他往上举了举，让自己的勃起顶住他的臀缝。  
张超扶着柏栩栩腰的手指收紧，松开他的唇，小声喘息起来。柏栩栩探头，亲一下他的嘴角，脸颊上的痣，然后是昂起的脖子，锁骨，再到他胸前因为寒冷而硬起来的两点，在其中一边留下一个绵长的吻。  
张超发出一声呻吟，整个人软在他怀里。  
“坐好。”柏栩栩低声说，声音介于命令和关心之间。  
他温热的呼吸让张超浑身发抖，情不自禁地挺胸往他嘴里送。柏栩栩沉得住气，嘴唇恋恋不舍地在肉粒上磨，鼻尖在张超的胸膛上蹭来蹭去。张超胸脯上没什么肉，只有被柏栩栩的舌头舔过的地方格外软，张超觉得好痒，哪里都痒，被柏栩栩叼着的地方痒，另一边痒，身下也痒。  
“痒。”他说。  
柏栩栩不理他，放开一直托着张超大腿的手。张超冷不丁失去支撑，结结实实坐到了柏栩栩的大腿上，隔着裤子的布料仍然能感觉到身下的热度，整个人因为欲望从脖子红到脸颊。他伸手想脱自己的裤子，然而刚刚碰到拉锁，柏栩栩就用指肚开始揉他被冷落的另一边乳头。他被柏栩栩的动作搞得手抖起来，最终只是隔着裤子开始摸自己来疏解欲望。  
柏栩栩正边揉边舔，突然停下来，有点俏皮地冲张超提要求：“也摸摸我。”  
他嘴里还含着张超一边乳头，声音正经又暧昧，还有些含糊不清。张超哪抵抗得了这个，软绵绵地哼了两声，就迫不及待上手隔着西装裤的面料摸柏栩栩。西装裤子的面料好滑，柏栩栩完全硬了，张超能摸到手下的形状。好想赶紧被操，他想。  
他一边来回抚弄一边颤颤巍巍把自己的裤子和内裤一起往下扒，整个人在柏栩栩身上胡乱扭动，胸脯却不忍心离开柏栩栩的嘴，全靠柏栩栩一手紧紧着住他的腰保持平衡。  
很快张超脱得一丝不挂，硬得往外吐水的阴茎抵住柏栩栩腹部，柏栩栩开始吻他另一边奶头。张超用手搂住他的脖子，往下压自己，膝盖把沙发顶得两边深深下陷，在他身上磨，催促他：“快点好不好……”  
“别急。”柏栩栩从他胸前抬起头，向上看，冲他笑了一下。  
张超恍惚之间觉得这个温柔的笑容有点邪恶。  
柏栩栩蜻蜓点水一样吻了一下刚刚被他啃得满是水痕的奶头。他怕自己舔太久会忍不住用上牙齿，张超娇气又敏感，很快那里就会肿，穿衣服的时候被布料刮到又会不舒服，而且会好几天都被弄得一副欲求不满的样子，总是用湿漉漉的眼神看着柏栩栩。他觉得差不多玩玩就够了。  
但是轻轻亲一下比刚刚的舔吻更折磨人，根本就不够，张超快疯了。柏栩栩还在帮他揉奶头，动作很轻，用指肚温柔地抚弄，张超已经受不了了，他开始不老实地乱动，躲开柏栩栩的手，伸长胳膊去够在一边的矮柜抽屉里的润滑，挤了一堆在手指上就往自己后后穴里伸，完全不顾多余的润滑液和他前面流的水把柏栩栩的西装下摆都打湿了，深灰色的布料洇上一团水渍。"想，想让你操我。"他一边呻吟一边说，用手指找自己那一点，但是总是不得要领——平常他都很懒，怎么把他操到高潮这种事从来全靠柏栩栩操心，但是今天他太急了，他想骑柏栩栩，想被他顶到最里面，想被他内射，想射在他西装上。  
“帮我脱掉裤子。”柏栩栩说，亲了他一下，吞掉他一声呻吟。  
他还是不慌不忙的，张超真的不明白他为什么可以这么沉得住气，几乎生气起来，用操自己的那只手在柏栩栩下身胡摸一气，然后又加上另一只手，各种液体都糊到两个人身下。解开皮带，拉下拉链，扒掉内裤，那根又硬又热的阴茎终于顶住他的后穴的时候他感觉过了一个世纪这么久。他真的等不及了，他好想现在就被柏栩栩操死。他急得根本意识不到自己的现在声音有多欲求不满，说两个字就要叫好几声，几乎是扭着屁股往柏栩栩阴茎上坐。“快点快点。”他催柏栩栩，声音又低又哑，尾音都飘了，边说边跟柏栩栩索吻。  
柏栩栩这次没说话，没提要求，也没有让他等，直接操了进去。  
张超后悔了。  
他被柏栩栩紧紧抱着，一下被顶到最里面，腿都软了，勉强顺着柏栩栩的动作上下动了几下，很快就被顶到了前列腺。他立刻高声呻吟起来，爽得双眼翻白，嗓子都喊哑了，根本没力气自己骑柏栩栩，又开始坐享其成，哼哼唧唧地埋怨柏栩栩也不要这么快。  
柏栩栩根本不听他的，轻轻松松举着他操了几下，他就嗯嗯啊啊地叫着高潮了，射了柏栩栩一身。  
今晚柏栩栩终于把西装脱下来，最终还是为了洗衣服。

张超缠着柏栩栩射给自己，成功了。他尝到了甜头，又缠着柏栩栩再来一次，而柏栩栩说明天还要出门，要早点睡觉，否则张超又要赖床，坚持不愿意再操他一次。  
张超从沙发缠到浴室，浴室缠到床上，威逼利诱，就想让柏栩栩再把他搞高潮。柏栩栩最懂怎么治他，跟他说，明天早上你准时起床，我就答应你的要求。  
耶耶，张超快乐得不得了，立马乖乖躺进被窝——今天他睡柏栩栩床上，方便柏栩栩叫他起床，并且两个人一起来就能乱搞。  
出去旅游的行李还要靠柏栩栩收拾，张超的任务就是躺在床上，从被窝里探出头，看他收拾，并且随时补充自己有什么想带的东西。两个人一边收拾一边有一搭没一搭地聊天，柏栩栩说，今天让他错过张超表演的那个会是定明年的工作的，他要工作调动了，明年四月，洛杉矶，还没完全确定，但是八九不离十，他已经开始准备各种文件，至于什么时候回来……  
张超立马冲他比了个“嘘”的手势，不许说，这种事要说的话等明天早上做完再说。


End file.
